Friend
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: The friendly relationship between Gisela and Wolfram with other possibilities. Gisela’s Views, third person, possible onesided GiselaxWolfram if you can see it One Shot


Friend

Summary: The friendly relationship between Gisela and Wolfram with other possibilities. Gisela's Views, third person, possible one-sided GiselaxWolfram if you can see it

One-Shot

Gisela sighed as another fight erupted between the Maou and Wolfram.

It was a common occurrence as everyone in the castle knew. Of course, bets were being placed by Anissina, she always wins, the maids gossip, and then Yuri and Wolfram go their separate ways. They all knew the same routine, most of the workers took bets to see if it would go differently. And yes she did make some bets too. Of course she stopped when she realized that it was kind of mean to bet on somebody else's emotions, especially involving one of her best friends.

Once the duo calmed down, she went out of her room and down the hall. She had to consult her friend once again.

Wolfram was an easy, although complicated puzzle. When talking to an emotional person, you had to trend carefully, choose your words wisely, and try to not to upset the person. Although Yuri is blind, heaven forbid as are most of the people, she was kind of upset that the Maou was still closed-minded that she could see how it hurt her best friend.

Gisela wondered what would happen should Yuri and Wolfram would not have been engaged. It has always puzzled her. It wasn't important and she let it rest on the back of her mind. But this thought really passed through her mind every time the famous or infamous couple fought. She wondered if Wolfram would be different than now, back to the old times when he was more closed. She thought it was great that Yuri was able to get Wolfram out of his shell. It was nice that Wolfram was showing more emotion than before. She understood with the war, the rift between Conrad, and neglect. She was there when he went through all of it. She was the friend that cared.

The green-haired woman knocked three times on Wolfram's room. As usual she received no response. So she listened in and heard a bit of heartbreaking noise. It was one of those rare times. Her feelings sympathized with the blond. She knocked again before entering.

Wolfram was use to her entering, he didn't bother glancing in her direction. Gisela shut the door before sitting in front of the blond on the floor. He was curled up in a sitting position. She could hear his stifling sobs. Gisela sat there for a minute before embracing Wolfram. Normally, if it was anybody else, he would've pulled away. Instead he hugged her waist, his head buried in her chest. She felt the tears soak through her clothing but didn't mind it. She _is _a friend. A friend she will be.

It took a while before Wolfram calmed down. She smiled as he started to breathe normally without her healing magic. She could've just went and numb his pain but it wouldn't heal him very well.

"Thank you, Gisela," Wolfram said softly. She just nodded.

"It's okay Wolfram, you know I'm always here for you," she said. She stood up, helping him stand up with her. "Lay down, so the headache will go away." When she made him lie down she spoke before leaving.

"Tomorrow, we'll go into town for the day and relax. Is that okay with you, your Excellency?"

Wolfram nodded. Gisela shut the door and walked to her room. She'll make sure Wolfram wakes up before Yuri gets out of bed tomorrow.

-X-

They traveled in normal clothes along with one of Conrad's men, courtesy of Conrad, which Gisela didn't think would happen since it didn't before. Somehow the middle brother got wind of this turn of events and decided that it would be safe for them. She could tell Wolfram was irritated but excited at the same time.

It wasn't the outing, it was what they were going to do. They're there to visit the children at the newly formed orphanage. There wasn't one since the town was built since there hadn't been homeless children. This was all courtesy of Wolfram. Gisela hoped Yuri would be able to see this side of Wolfram, but it hasn't passed the Maou's mind. She and Conrad had given hints to the king but he wouldn't get it. Of course they kept their promise not to tell the Maou.

Wolfram adored the kids. The blond did have a weakness for children. Apparently Wolfram spotted a kid trying to steal some food. So the blond naturally decided to buy some and offer it to the starving kid. After that it just escalated from there. So every time Wolfram had some free time they'd come and visit the orphanage run by someone they hired that needed a job. They made sure that the person wouldn't mistreat the kids. So far things had gone right.

Gisela was happy for Wolfram to find something he could actually be successful in. Wolfram was always happy when he was around the kids. She could tell. Wolfram was always happy around his soldiers too. She could tell the only way he would be truly happy is if Yuri would love him back. Everyone could see it.

They would always fight, and it broke some of the observer's hearts at the thought of Wolfram being depressed. She was always there to help cheer him up.

She _is _a friend. A friend she will be.

OWARI

BLK Angel of Destruction: I just thought of this. It's an apology fic for not updating my other stuff. So I'm working on them but I'm going to school. So hardly any time. Anyways I always thought that Gisela and Wolfram would make a good couple… It's just giving me ideas for another KKM fic. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


End file.
